modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shane McGrath
Shane McGrath − fikcyjna postać opery mydlanej Moda na sukces. W rolę Shane'a wcielał się Dax Griffin, w latach 2006–2007. Charakterystyka Świadek zabójstwa Darli i próba uwiedzenia Phoebe (2006–2007) Bezdomny mężczyzna, niegdyś marzący o karierze aktorskiej. Po raz pierwszy w serialu pojawia się w lipcu 2006, jako włóczęga, który pojawia się nieopodal uwięzionej na autostradzie Phoebe Forrester. Jest świadkiem wypadku, w którym jej pijana matka, Taylor Hayes, śmiertelnie potrąca Darlę Forrester. We wrześniu 2006, mężczyzna wkracza do życia Taylor i Phoebe, podejmując u nich pracę ogrodnika. Postanawia szantażować kobiety. Chce zażądać od Taylor miliona dolarów w zamian za milczenie w sprawie okoliczności wypadku. Ich rozmowę przerywa jednak przyjaciel Taylor, Hector Ramirez. Jakiś czas później Shane ulega wypadkowi i trafia do szpitala. Tam przechodzi operację ręki. Bridget, jako lekarka, uspokaja przejętą wypadkiem Phoebe. Córka Taylor prosi matkę o opiekę nad ogrodnikiem w ich domu. Hayes zgadza się, a Phoebe przekazuje mężczyźnie radosne wieści. Shane od pierwszej chwili wzbudza podejrzenia Hectora. Ramirez dowiaduje się, że Shane dostał w Atlancie nakaz sądowy, a w Los Angeles był oskarżony o kradzież. Tymczasem ogrodnik uwodzi Phoebe. Hector chce pokazać córce Taylor otrzymany faks, gdy zjawia się Shane, który wyrywa mu kartkę. Wyjaśnia, że w Atlancie dostał rutynowy zakaz zbliżania się do banku, w którym był ochroniarzem. Hector domyśla się, że to Shane był włóczęgą, który widział wypadek Darli. Ramirez daje się przekonać, że Shane nie ma złych zamiarów i nie zamierza nikomu wyjawiać, co widział feralnej nocy na autostradzie. Chłopak prosi Ramireza o zaufanie i zgodę na to, by mógł dalej mieszkać w domu Taylor. W październiku 2006, Phoebe, mimo zapewnień Shane'a, nie jest w pełni przekonana o lojalności chłopaka wobec jej rodziny. Shane, w zamian za złożenie zeznań przed sądem w obronie Taylor, wymusza na babce Phoebe, Stephanie, obietnicę, że dostanie od Forresterów wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. Oboje docierają na salę rozpraw w chwili, gdy sędzia kończy ogłaszanie wyroku. Taylor zostaje skazana na 10 lat pozbawienia wolności. Jednak sędzia, wbrew procedurom i wbrew protestom pani prokurator, pozwala zeznawać Shane'owi. Za milczącym przyzwoleniem Thorne'a, Taylor odwołuje swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Nie przyznaje się do zabójstwa Darli i wraca do aresztu, gdzie ma czekać na wznowienie procesu. Niebawem, Shane jest gościem na 18. urodzinach Phoebe. Dziewczyna dziękuje mu za to, że pomógł jej matce. Shane wyznaje Phoebe, że bardzo mu na niej zależy, po czym próbuje pocałować. Mężczyzna zaczyna miewać obsesję na jej punkcie. Próbuje ją napastować, ale z opresji ratuje ją prawnik, Storm Logan. Poucza on Shane'a, w jaki sposób ma bronić Taylor podczas procesu. W listopadzie 2006, Shane spodziewając się, że Phoebe mu ulegnie, zabiera ją do swojego mieszkania. Forresterówna chce, by Shane zeznawał w procesie na korzyść jej matki. Dlatego zgadza się spędzić z nim wieczór we dwoje. Spotykają się w jej domu. W końcu jednak odtrąca zaloty mężczyzny. Shane wpada w gniew. Między nim a Harrym, znajomym córki Taylor, dochodzi do bójki. Po bójce z młodym Jacksonem, ranny Shane ucieka z domu Forresterów. W swoim mieszkaniu spotyka się z Phoebe. Wyznaje jej miłość i zarzuca jej, że go wykorzystywała, żeby nakłonić go do zeznań na korzyść Taylor. Shane nie pojawia się na rozprawie wytoczonej przeciwko Taylor. Jednak dzięki wstawiennictwu Thorne'a, męża Darli, ława przysięgłych stwierdza, że Taylor jest niewinna. Tymczasem Shane zjawia się w szpitalu, u Bridget. Jest ranny w głowę. Lekarka robi mu opatrunek. McGrath zapewnia ją, że nie chciał skrzywdzić Phoebe, po czym szybko wychodzi. W grudniu 2006, Phoebe wysuwa skargę przeciwko Shane'owi, jednak niebawem ją wycofuje. Przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, oboje spotykają się ze sobą. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Phoebe całuje go. Mężczyzna zamierza podjąć uczciwą pracę, by stać się godnym dziewczyny. W styczniu 2007, ojciec Phoebe, Ridge, radzi Shane'owi, by zostawił jego córkę w spokoju. Chłopak jest oburzony. W lutym 2007, Shane, który otrzymał posadę asystenta kierownika działu sprzedaży materiałów biurowych, zaprasza Phoebe na kolację. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, córka Ridge'a i Taylor nie wykazuje nim zainteresowania. Powrót, desperacja i śmierć (2007) W kwietniu 2007, Shane powraca do życia Phoebe. Śledzi ją aż do mieszkania Taylor. Tam zauważa go Nick, a następnie przegania. Prześladowca jednak nie poddaje się. Jest zdesperowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Błaga Phoebe o drugą szansę. Dziewczyna odkrywa, że mieszka on w swoim samochodzie. Na pomoc córce przybywa Ridge, który oskarża mężczyznę o ponowne prześladowanie jego córki. Shane idzie jednak w defensywę, co jeszcze bardzie denerwuje Phoebe. Kiedy ojciec dziewczyny przepędza go, Shane udaje się do samochodu, aby napisać do Phoebe list. Z jego schowka wypada pistolet, gdy nagle nachodzi do Ridge, który zabrania Shane'owi wysiadać i zbliżać się z listem do jego córki. Również Nick jest wściekły, gdy po raz kolejny Shane wchodzi mu w drogę. McGrath telefonuje do Phoebe, aby pomogła mu w nawiązaniu współpracy z Forresterami. Kiedy słuchawkę podnosi Ridge, Shane rozłącza się. Postanawia spotkać się z Phoebe osobiście. Spotyka jednak na swojej drodze jej ojca, który każe mu się trzymać od dziewczyny z daleka. Rozgoryczony Shane oświadcza, że powinien szantażować nie Phoebe, ale całą jej rodzinę. Niespodziewanie wyciąga broń, którą celuje w stronę Ridge'a. Ten próbuje przekonać Shane'a, aby uspokoił się i odłożył broń. Proponuje też, że załatwi mu pomoc, ale Shane oświadcza, że ma wszystkiego dość i chce się zastrzelić. Ridge próbuje mu w tym przeszkodzić. Rzuca się na niego, chcąc odebrać mu pistolet. Mężczyźni toczą ze sobą walkę, gdy nagle pada strzał. Postrzelony Shane bezwładnie osuwa się na podłogę. Ridge stwierdza jego zgon. Chce zawiadomić policję, ale przypomina sobie, że kiedy został uniewinniony w sprawie Granta Chambersa, sędzia zapowiedziała mu, że w przypadku drugiej podobnej sprawy Ridge resztę życia spędzi w więzieniu. W tej sytuacji, Ridge postanawia rozwiązać sprawę inaczej. Wrzuca zwłoki Shane'a do worka z ubraniami, a następnie jedzie do mariny, gdzie Nick trzyma swój jacht. Wypływa łodzią Nicka w morze. Chowa broń w worek ze zwłokami, okręca całość łańcuchem kotwicznym, a następnie wyrzuca za burtę. Związki Shane'a * Phoebe Forrester : – flirtowali i całowali się (2006), Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli